People Change
by WeAreLoveStory
Summary: Nick broke up with Miley. He left 3 years ago for college. But now that he's back will everything be the same? Niley. Legal. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys! This idea just came to me the other night. I hope you like it!**

**Nick broke up with Miley.**

"I can't do this anymore"

"I think we should break up"

**He left 3 years ago.**

_Shows Nick entering a college class. _

**But now that he's back...**

_Shows Nick entering the Grey's house._

**Will everything be the same?**

_Shows Mile__y drunk and making out with a guy._

"What happened to you Miley?"

"Times change, people change."

**Starring **

Nick Jonas as Nick Grey

"I can't believe it"

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart.

"I'm not the person I used to be"

Emily Osment as Lily Truscott

"You should've helped her"

And

Joe Jonas as Joe Grey.

"A lot of things have changed since you left"

**In **

**People Change. **

**Coming Soon To a Computer Near You! **

**November 2009**

So…what do you think?? Is it good? Is it crap? Please let me know your opinion!

P.S.: I'm also publishing this trailer in Spanish.


	2. The Breakup

The Break-Up

Nick sighed as he watched his two-year girlfriend laughing with Frankie, his younger brother, outside his house.

He watched as her curls kept on bouncing as she ran playing _Tag_ with Frankie. She was beautiful. But Nick was leaving soon for college and he didn't want to be tied down.

He knew for sure there was going to be hot girls in college and he didn't think he could keep faithful to Miley.

Miley approached Nick with a smile on her face until she saw Nick's expression.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked sitting next to Nick as looking at him with worry in her blue eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Miley" He said with a sooth voice.

"Doing what?" She asked with fear in her eyes. That was a break-up line.

"_This_. Us. Going out with you!" He said not looking at her.

Miley was in tears now. Where had they gone wrong? What had _she_ done wrong?

"I-I think we should break-up." Not waiting for her answer he stood up and left.

"Bye Miley" he whispered before enter the house.

**Yeah, I know this is very short but it's just like the prologue…**

**What do you guys think? Should I continue with this?**

**Reviews would be appreciated! **

**WeAreLove****Story**


	3. 3 Years Later

**3 Years Later**

Nick's POV

I entered my dorm. I was in collage. In Julliard.

I sighed as I watched my packed suitcase. I was going home to my parents' house in Malibu for the holidays. For the first time in 3 years.

I took my suitcase and left the dorm trying to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming family meeting.

Miley's POV

I drank the rest of my drink smiling lightly. I just loved vodka. I left my glass on the table as I saw the two hotties in front of me.

I could tell they were both drunk, but hey! So was I.

I grabbed the one in the left by the collar of his shirt and kissed him roughly. I pulled back and smiled at him as I spotted the bedroom.

"Do you want to go to a…um…more private place?" I asked and he nodded.

I started kissing him again and made my way to the bedroom.

We got in and I smiled as I closed the door.

_This is going to be an interesting night. _

**Hey!**

**I KNOW it's so short but it just like an intro chapter along with the breakup chapter because this shows what they're doing at the moment.**

**I promise I'm going to make it up to y'all updating faster the next chapter!**

**Please review! I would get to write the chapter faster!!**

**Follow me on Twitter /DanaxStarz**


	4. The remeeting

Miley POV.

I got up from the bed and dressed myself quickly. I left the bedroom without a second glance to the guy sleeping peacefully on the bed.

I left the house and started walking holding my black heels in my hands.

20 minutes later I saw my house. I opened the door and entered quietly. I made up my way to my bedroom, and sighed in relief once I closed the door.

I went into the bathroom and started the shower. Once I was fully clean, I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself. I putted some Juicy sweats and no make-up.

I was about to start my Literature homework when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" My voice sounded hoarse from no speaking at all in all the morning.

My best friend's face appeared beside the doorway.

"Out all night again Miles?" she asked.

"Pshhh…noo…..yes…" I mumbled.

"Miley!" She exclaimed angry, "You can't continue like this! The only thing you are doing is hurting yourself."

"Stop it Lily. I'm not hurting myself okay? It's noting wrong on go partying and drinking once in a while." I said looking at her.

"Once in a while? Try every Thursday, Friday and weekend" Lily sat on my bed staring at me with worry in her eyes.

"Fine, I accept it. Maybe I party too much, but I like it! It's my life! So deal with it." I snapped.

Lily looked surprised by my snappy attitude but nodded quietly.

"So, why did you come over?" I asked trying to enlighten the mood.

"I came to tell you that Joe invited us to come over for dinner tonight." She said sounding happy and excited.

Lily and Joe had liked each other since Middle School, but they were too stubborn to accept it.

"Oh my gosh Lily! What are you gonna wear?" I asked excited. If they didn't make the first move, I was gonna do it for them.

She sighed. "I don't know…" We looked at each other and squealed together "SHOPPING!" **(My best friend and I are like that…lol)**

I quickly changed my sweats and putted on a white tank top with some red skinny jeans and black converse. I brushed my hair lightly and grabbed my blackberry and my purse.

"I'm ready, let's go" I said to Lily.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! Loot at this outfit!" I squealed as I saw an aqua knee-length dress.

Her face lit up as she saw the dress. "Try it on, Lilz!" I said to her. She smiled excited and went into the dressing room.

Several minutes later Lily came out looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Lily! You have GOT to buy this!" I said to her excitedly. She smiled and went to the cashier to buy it.

After trying dress after dress, outfit after outfit I found the perfect outfit. It was a pair of dark miniskirt with an Abercrombie purple tank top and flats. After a few more hours of buying we left the mall and got to my house exhausted.

I dropped the shopping bags and sat on my bed. Lily did the same thing.

I watched the clock and saw that it was already 5 o'clock.

"Lily!" I yelled. She got up quickly. "What? What?" she exclaimed looking around alarmed.

"We're late! Look at the time! And we need to do your hair and your makeup" I said to her in a `Duh´ tone.

"Wait, what about your hair and makeup?" She asked slightly confused.

"Well, I'm not the one going out with a guy I'm head over heels" I said smirking at her blush.

After we both showered and dressed I was now currently straightening Lily's hair. After I finished I began to do her makeup. I just applied mascara, eyeliner and an aqua shadow. Then Lily started doing my hair and my makeup. She curled it and just applied some mascara and eyeliner. After we were finished I got my purse and my Sidekick and Lily got her purse too and her Blackberry.

We drove to the Grey's residence and as we pulled into the driveway Joe opened the door.

"Hey girls!" He said...excited...Humph. Weird. Lily grinned and I smiled as we entered the house.

We saw Mr. and Mrs. Jonas in the hall discussing about something but when they spotted us they stopped and Mrs. Jonas grinned widely.

"Hello Miley, Lily" she hugged us and went into the dining room. I could hear someone arguing…humph, maybe Kevin and Frankie?

Joe and Lily entered the dining room and I was the last one.

As soon as I spotted a curly haired guy my breathing became uneven.

"N-Nick?" I stuttered.

"Miley?" he asked in disbelief turning around.

**Hey Guys!**

**I know! I'm so mean. Sorry! I took too long to update.**

**But I promise I will write the next chapter longer! **

**Did u like it? Hate it?**

**R&R**

**WeAreLoveStory**


	5. Over him?

Miley POV.

"N-Nick?" I shuttered

"Miley?" he asked in disbelief turning around

I was speechless. 3 years without seeing him and he still managed to look as gorgeous as ever.

I looked at Lily. Panic in my eyes.

Fortunately, Denise saw this.

"Miley, dear, why don't you come and help me in the kitchen? You too, Lily" she said as she walked to the kitchen.

Lily and I entered the kitchen to meet Denise's brown eyes. _Just like Nick's. _I thought with bitterness.

"What's going on?" I asked them before they could say anything.

"Lily, we agreed you would tell her!" Denise told Lily with an accusation voice.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked Lily.

She looked guilty all of sudden.

"Y-yeah…we all knew. Kevin, Joe, Denise and me." She mumbled.

"Yes, and Lily was supposed to tell you about it but apparently that didn't go out as planned" Denise said glaring at Lily.

I took a deep breath.

"It's okay. I'm over him" The two of them eyed me suspiciously. I faked a smile and left the kitchen.

It was the truth. _I was over him…_right?

As soon as I stepped in the dinning room, all gazes were on me. But Nick's was the one with more intensity. I just ignored them I sat on my usual spot, next to Lily's place.

Lily and I had become like the daughters Denise never had and we came to dinner quite often.

Denise and Lily made their entrance and sat on their places.

Curiously enough, Nick was next to me so I was sitting between Lily and Nick.

Mr. Jonas indicated us to hold our hands and we started to pray.

A few moments after we all began to eat our food. An awkward silence filled the air until Joe broke it off.

"So what are you doing later Nick?" he asked. **(a/n: I don't live in the States so I figured dinner is around 6 pm, if it isn't just go along with it :)) **

"Um, nothing. I just figured I'd chill in my room or something." He mumbled.

"Lily and I are going to the movies, wanna come?" I looked at Lily confused. She didn't say anything about going to the movies. Maybe because she knew I would pick a whole new outfit for her…hmm…oh, well. Because of my intern rambling I didn't hear Joe was calling me.

"MILEY!" he yelled and I jumped.

"What?!" I turned to him and saw him chuckling slightly. "You scared the crap out of me!" I said glaring at him. He just grinned.

"We were asking you if you wanted to come to the movies with us." He said smiling.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm going to check out that new club with some friends" I replied.

Most of it was a lie. I was surprised I lied with that ease. I wasn't a very good liar, but most people believed my lies. The truth was I would be spending some time with my friends. Rest of it was a lie.

I noticed that Nick was staring at me surprised.

"What?" I snapped. I was over him, but that wasn't a reason for me to be nice with him.

"Nothing, I was surprised because the Miley I knew didn't like partying and stuff." He replied.

"Well, times change, people change." I said with bitterness. Lily noticed this but didn't say anything.

I looked over at Denise.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was delicious. But I really should get going. Bye guys"

I smiled to everyone except Nick. I just gave him a glare.

After some 'good-byes' and 'take care' I was outside the Grey's house. I took a deep breath and walked towards my place.

**So sorry! I know it's really short but I just wanted to upload it. **

**Anyways, this chapter doesn't say much. In the next chapter we will see Taylor, Demi and Selena. And maybe a certain curly haired boy…**

**I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Years Eve. **

**3 reviews? Please? **

**Follow me on Twitter. /DanaxStarz**


End file.
